


Совершенное оружие

by Tinka1976



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, Gamma Tony Stark, Knotting, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega Loki (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Romance, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: После нападения читаури на Нью-Йорк поверженного Локи не отправили с Тором в Асгард, а оставили в подвалах ЩИТа. Старый добрый троп о том, как Тони спасает Локи из клетки, только в декорациях омегавёрса. Финальная битва с Таносом на сладкое.





	Совершенное оружие

**Author's Note:**

> Цинния в значениях "Я вспоминаю о тебе каждый день" и "Ты именно тот человек, которого я так долго ждал"

Внизу его поджидала волна разнообразных запахов. Тони инстинктивно задержал дыхание, когда створки лифта только начали расходиться в стороны, но это не помогло укрыться ни от неожиданно яркого света, ни от внимательного взгляда Наташи.

— Сегодня я ваш сопровождающий, мистер Старк, — белозубо улыбнулась та.

Створки лифта за спиной Тони закрылись совершенно беззвучно, но он ощутил движение воздуха волосками на загривке. Скверный симптом. Шагая вслед за Романофф по длинному унылому коридору, Тони бросил взгляд на часы — небрежно, скучающе, словно он просто изнывает от рутины проверок. Цифра в левом нижнем углу никому ничего не скажет, даже если её увидит посторонний. У альф ведь не бывает течки.

— Торо́питесь? — От внимания Наташи мало что ускользало.

— Не хочется тратить время понапрасну, — расписываясь в журнале у стойки охранника, бросил Тони. — Там, где только что побывал Альфамен, мне делать нечего.

— Скромность и Старк в одном помещении? — наигранно удивилась Наташа. — Что это с вами? И не надо преувеличивать, капитан Роджерс ушёл минимум три часа назад.

Как раз когда вызвали его? Надо же, какое благородство!

— Неужели? — Тони демонстративно потянул носом и сморщился. — В таком случае, дорогая, у вас тут дерьмовая система вентиляции.

— Разумеется, на ней же нет клейма Старк Индастриз! — лукаво усмехнулась Наташа.

Они остановились перед дверью второго лифта. Наташа сунула карточку пропуска в специальную щель, нажала кнопку вызова. Тони вздохнул и достал из кармана упаковку «тик-так». Предложил Наташе, та вежливо отказалась, а Тони вытряхнул себе на ладонь и закинул в рот конфету. Фокус был отработан годами и осечек не давал. Никому ведь и в голову не придёт пересчитывать оставшиеся в упаковке конфеты.

Капсула подействовала быстро, свет снова стал казаться тускловатым, а запах Супер-Альфы чувствовался, но совсем слабо. Впрочем, проколоться на этом Тони не боялся. Все его выпады против Роджерса воспринимаются как нечто само собой разумеющееся. А рыжая шпионка в своём очередном докладе наверняка приплетёт ещё и зависть. Да, так и запишите, агент Романофф, всё от зависти к папочкиному шедевру!

Лифт ехал невыносимо долго. Тони переступил с ноги на ногу и облизал пересохшие губы.

— Старк, всё в порядке? — участливо спросила Наташа.

— Думаю, я заработал небольшую клаустрофобию с этим порталом, — нервно хохотнул Тони.

Наташа ещё несколько секунд внимательно смотрела на него, словно не поверила. Зря, если так. Тони сказал правду. Ну, почти правду. Или она о чём-то догадывается? Ведь в архивах отца было слишком много намёков, а до недавнего времени эти архивы оставались у ЩИТа. Что́ Романофф знает, а чего не знает? Вот какой вопрос нужно задавать за миллион баксов на всяких псевдоинтеллектуальных шоу, а не спрашивать, в какой океан впадает Гудзон или кто вывел бином Ньютона!

От Наташи тоже шёл запах альфы, но это был совсем другой запах. Спокойная уверенность, надёжность, защита.

— Надеюсь, это не помешает вам выполнить работу.

— Если скажете, наконец, зачем меня вызвали, — ворчливо ответил Тони, первым выходя из лифта.

— Проще показать.

Они прошли ещё несколько постов охраны и дверей с кодовыми замками. К концу пути Тони начал подозревать, ради кого могли быть приняты подобные меры, и чуть не запаниковал. Терпеть присутствие рядом асгардцев было почти так же сложно, как и Роджерса. Особенно это касалось Тора. Его запах просто сшибал, словно молотом. Неподъёмная тяжесть.

Но Тони больше беспокоило другое. Локи явно что-то учуял тогда в Башне, когда они оказались наедине. Тони видел это по его глазам: на какой-то миг взгляд стал совсем человеческим, удивлённым и задумчивым.

— Вот, — сказала Наташа, открывая очередную дверь. И тут же бросилась жать на кнопку вызова охраны, ругаясь сквозь зубы.

Тони стоял, смотрел на яркие красные капли на белом пластике, подсохшие багровые мазки на стекле, отгораживающем клетку, неопрятные бурые пятна на затёртом сером одеянии узника. Узнать в нём высокомерного асгардского принца не смог бы никто. Встрёпанные волосы торчали драной паклей, запястья и лодыжки были покрыты припухшими ссадинами и обведены уже начинающими чернеть синяками. И словно этого ему показалось мало, Локи с упоением вгрызался в собственную руку.

Когда дверь распахнулась, он совершенно безумно улыбнулся, показывая выпачканные кровью зубы, и раскинул руки в стороны, будто хотел обнять вбежавших охранников. Тони невольно перекрестился. Ему почудилось, что клыки у Локи удлиняются на глазах.

— Что вы с ним сделали? — спросил Тони, отшатываясь.

Локи извернулся и впился в шею одного из охранников. Судя по воплям, на нежный поцелуй это никак не походило. Второй охранник безуспешно пытался оттащить взбесившегося кровососа.

— Проект «Кролики» помните? — задала встречный вопрос Наташа.

— «Кролики»? Но… 

Гипноиндукционные излучатели на инфразвуке. Старая разработка. Действует на альф и бет, омег в армию не берут. Результат одинаков, полный паралич всех стремлений, кроме поиска партнёра для спаривания.

— Они не пошли в серию, — напомнила Наташа.

— Да, но!.. — Тони обвиняющим жестом ткнул в сторону ожесточённой схватки, не стихающей за стеклом, и протестующе затряс головой. — Таких побочных эффектов у излучателя нет! Мы просто не смогли добиться того, чтобы армия противника занималась друг другом. А для чего тебя пытаются завалить: чтобы убить или чтобы трахнуть, — особой разницы с точки зрения военных нет. После излучателя солдаты ещё и целеустремлённей, другие-то желания и чувства заглушены.

— Тогда почему на него это подействовало так?

— Откуда я знаю?! — искренне возмутился Тони. — Думаете, мне дали протестировать излучатели на парочке Супер-Альф?

— Значит, ничем не сможете помочь? — вздохнула Наташа.

— Этого я не говорил. Нужно взглянуть на излучатели. Если они в порядке — а если это мои излучатели, то они в порядке! — тогда нужно взглянуть на Локи.

— Собираетесь его изучать, мистер Старк?

— Если девайс не работает, прочитайте, наконец, грёбаную инструкцию! — отшутился Тони, наблюдая, как охранник уводит своего покусанного коллегу. Локи остался лежать посреди камеры лицом вниз, получив лошадиную дозу какого-то мощного транквилизатора.

Чёрт, как же неудачно вышло! Если его догадка верна, действовать нужно быстро, но сейчас Тони никак не мог остаться здесь. Проглоченная капсула отложит приступ на три часа, не больше, за это время нужно добраться до дома и позаботиться о себе.

 

***

Возня с излучателями много времени не заняла, Тони прогнал диагностику меньше чем за час, убедился в их полной исправности и уехал домой, прихватив две пробирки, наполненные кровью Локи. Пока этого достаточно.

— ДЖАРВИС, проведи экспресс-анализ на определение пола и высокоточную тонкослойную хроматографию, — велел Тони, помещая одну из пробирок в специальный держатель. — И запускай протокол «Большой Джо».

— Какой крепости желаете коктейль, сэр? — тоном заправского официанта осведомился ДЖАРВИС.

Тони ещё раз взглянул на датчик в уголке циферблата часов и поморщился. Уровень омелазина в его крови держался достаточно высоко, хотя три часа уже истекали. А слишком резкие спады он переносил тяжело.

— Давай покрепче.

— Всё готово, сэр.

— Иду.

В Малибу такая комната находилась в подвале. Здесь, напротив, пришлось подняться на пару этажей. В лифте вдруг показалось, что стены сжимаются, и Тони судорожно рванул узел галстука. Чёрт, да за одно это Локи заслуживал наказания! Вот только... Не такого, которое его ждёт, если Тони окажется прав.

Из лифта он вывалился весь взмокший, с трясущимися руками. Проклятая омежья впечатлительность! Шприц-пистолет, заряженный лимонно-жёлтой жидкостью, поджидал на привычном месте, и Тони торопливо всадил себе в руку весь заряд. Паника тут же отступила, рыдать тоже перехотелось. Уже безо всякой спешки раздевшись, Тони встал под душ и тщательно вымылся, довольно постанывая от усиливающейся тактильности.

— Люси, я дома! — игриво провозгласил он, выходя в комнату. Ноги дрожали и подкашивались. Запнувшись на ровном месте, Тони со смехом рухнул на мягкий водяной матрас, занимавший бо́льшую часть комнаты.

— Кто это тут Люси, шалунишка? — вкрадчивым мужским баритоном ответил «матрас», обхватывая Тони дюжиной ложноручек.

Он вздрогнул, вдруг осознав классическую британскую правильность выговора Большого Джо. Так вот что ему напоминал голос Локи! Ну и совпадение! Придётся быть осторожнее, все характеристики Большого Джо подбирались не один год, как наиболее отвечающие представлениям Тони о своём идеальном альфе.

Ах, если бы такой вообще существовал в природе... С Пеппер у них неплохо получалось — ровно до тех пор, пока у Тони не наступала фаза альфы, а та непременно следовала за течкой, и тут никакие препараты не работали.

Вернее, относительную ясность мысли в фазе альфы Тони сохранял и без коктейля, а вот отсрочить её наступление не удавалось. Подкрепив свою репутацию плейбоя, Тони обычно выходил в фазу плато, становясь не тем и не этим. Или, скорее, и тем, и другим. Мифическим белым единорогом. Единственным на весь мир гаммой, сочетающим свойства альфы и омеги. Величайшим творением Говарда Старка. Жаль, тот не счёл нужным задуматься, каково будет его творению в реальном мире.

Сегодня коктейль действовал как-то даже слишком хорошо, раз Тони потянуло на философские рассуждения. Обычно он куда сильнее вовлекался в процесс, активно подставляясь под ласки Большого Джо. Сегодня же всё шло как по инерции, словно приступ уже закончился, толком не начавшись.

Тони бросил рассеянный взгляд на датчик омелазина и замер, прекратив насаживаться на вибратор. Уровень был выше критического!

— Ты в порядке, сладенький? — забеспокоился Большой Джо. Тони простонал, едва не кончив от хрипловатого придыхания в его голосе.

— Заканчиваем в темпе, — приказал он, решив, что процесс всё же нужно довести до конца. — Без вязки, и добавь-ка смазки, а то как бы я не пересох в самый неподходящий момент.

— Как скажешь, дорогуша, — согласился Большой Джо, ловко переворачивая Тони на живот и шлёпая по заднице ложноручкой.

Дорогуша?! Тони негромко угрожающе зарычал. Странно, раньше программа не допускала таких осечек. Или он и впрямь в этот раз проскочил сразу в фазу альфы, едва начав течь?

Под его собственным членом образовалась наполненная смазкой ложбинка, и Тони с упоением толкнулся туда, обхватив руками псевдо-подушку и прикусывая её уголок. Впрочем, когда уголок разбух под его зубами и ответно толкнулся в рот, Тони только прикрыл глаза и расслабил горло, наслаждаясь ощущением абсолютной наполненности. Сознание на миг поплыло, но после разрядки сразу же вернулась ясность мысли.

Уровень омелазина зашкаливал, но в фазе альфы Тони и целоваться-то не особо любил, предпочитая работать языком там, где нет опасности встречного манёвра. Может быть, начинается совмещение? И что же получится в итоге?

Тони ещё раз принял душ, тщательно смывая с кожи запах течки. Просыпающиеся инстинкты альфы гнали вперёд, утверждая, что времени потеряно даже слишком много. То, что прежде казалось предположением, в нынешнем состоянии сияло неоспоримой истиной. Если Тор — так сказать, природный аналог Супер-Альфы, почему бы Локи не оказаться столь же естественным природным гаммой? Даже будь он обычным омегой, Тони вряд ли сумел бы оставить его без защиты в такой момент. Течка в застенке! Да лучшего подарка мучителям и худшего кошмара для омеги нельзя и представить! А если Локи всё же гамма?

— ДЖАРВИС, есть результаты? — поинтересовался Тони, выходя в гостиную и поправляя манжеты свежей рубашки.

— Боюсь, образец контаминирован, сэр, — огорчённо доложил ДЖАРВИС. — Полученные результаты не могут быть достоверными. Имеется прямое противоречие.

— А конкретнее? — Тони ничуть не удивился, ведь он чего-то подобного и ждал.

— Экспресс-анализ выявил мощнейший омега-ген. Осмелюсь утверждать, что гена такой силы не зафиксировано за всю историю изучения данного вопроса. При этом гормональный профиль и ряд косвенных характеристик, полученных при хроматографии, однозначно свидетельствуют о том, что субъект — очень сильный альфа.

— Так чему тут удивляться, Джей? — Тони развёл руки в стороны и покрутился вокруг своей оси. — Словно ты не видел подобного раньше.

— Сэр, ваш случай остаётся уникальным. Зная о том, как вы обходите проверки, я протестировал и наличие альфа-гена. Результат отрицательный.

Тони едва не подавился кофе.

— Повтори?

— Сэр, у субъекта исследований отсутствует альфа-ген. Результаты хроматографии следует признать недостоверными. Разрешите протестировать образец из контрольной пробирки?

— Уровень омелазина в образце? — хрипло потребовал Тони, мотнув головой.

«Альфа-ген отсутствует», — стучало у него в висках. Омега в ужасной опасности. Конечно, Тони давно уже вышел из того возраста, когда альфа на голых инстинктах бросается защищать любого омегу, готовящегося потечь. Но с Локи у него случился слишком близкий контакт. Когда тонкие и невероятно сильные при этом пальцы сомкнулись на горле Тони, вздёргивая его над полом. Дыхание — совсем рядом. Глаза в глаза. И этот голос.

«Вы все падёте предо мной».

Тони ведь едва не потёк тогда, только бросок в окно и спас. У этого засранца оказался голос Большого Джо. Странно, в фазе альфы воспоминание об этом должно бы раздражать, а он только что не облизывается…

— Два пункта выше критического уровня. Сэр, должен ещё раз напомнить, что образец контаминирован!..

Тони уже не слушал — рванул с места на первой космической. Почти буквально, поскольку времени совсем не осталось. Ещё ведь все эти смехотворные условности…

На этот раз сопровождала его не Романофф, а один из безликих солдатиков. Пропуск ещё действовал, и к лифту Тони прошёл без проволочек. Длинный унылый коридор, стойка охранника, второй лифт. Чем ближе они подходили к клетке Локи, тем сильнее ощущался запах Супер-Альфы. Кажется, даже двух.

Как же Локи выносил своего брата всё это время? И как мог Тор ничего не заподозрить? Впрочем, одно из главных качеств альфы — решительность. А у Супер-Альфы это возведено в сотую степень. Всё, что не лезет в их картину мира и вызывает колебания, попросту отметается. Нет, Тони ни за что на свете не согласился бы стать просто альфой. Пожалуй, он всё же был немного благодарен отцу за этот непрошеный подарок. Чуть-чуть.

Локи висел на цепях, едва касаясь пола босыми ногами. Обнажённый торс покрывали потёки крови. Тони поморщился: как будто сильного альфу можно сломать примитивными побоями! Или он опоздал и тайная суть Локи раскрыта? Впрочем, тогда его тем более не стали бы бить, ведь от боли омега может и вовсе пропустить течку, а им оставалось всего-то немного подождать — и Локи сам расскажет всё, что знает.

Тони взял его за подбородок и заставил взглянуть себе в лицо. Плохо. Зрачки расширены, ноздри трепещут, впитывая запах альфы, сейчас Локи потечёт — и всё, конец. Слыша, как шумно дышит у двери сопровождающий, Тони сделал вид, что проверяет клыки, и приподнял верхнюю губу Локи сначала с одной стороны, затем с другой, незаметно пропихивая капсулы ему в рот. Локи глухо зарычал в ответ.

«Глотай!» — взглядом приказал Тони. Отвесил хлёсткую пощёчину, так что у Локи мотнулась голова.

Сглотнул или выплюнул? Тони отступил на шаг назад, вытирая руки платком. Кажется, успел. Взгляд Локи прояснился, но в нём было столько щемящей, наивной, детской надежды, что Тони едва не ударил его ещё раз. Спалишь же обоих, дурачок!

Впрочем, глупцом Локи не был. Моргнул, шевельнулся, звякнув цепями, и отвёл взгляд, словно признавая своё поражение.

— Для дальнейших исследований мне нужна пункция субарахноидального пространства. Я заберу принцессу в свою лабораторию, через двое суток, если дурить не будет, верну в целости и сохранности, — громко заявил Тони.

— Мистер Старк, но… Заключённого нужно подготовить к перевозке, — неуверенно сказал сопровождающий. — И вы должны подписать бумаги.

— Подготовить? — Тони резко развернулся, сдвигая брови и позволяя своему запаху немного раскрыться. — Я не трахнуть его хочу, а всего лишь забрать на опыты. Снимите цепи. Бумаги должны ждать нас на выходе.

— Но… Да, сэр! — сдался сопровождающий.

Во взгляде Локи теперь сквозила явная настороженность, словно он поверил декларируемой цели. Или, наоборот, не верил ему ни в чём. Но Тони решил, что это к лучшему, меньше подозрений будет у охраны.

Препятствовать им никто не стал. Оковы, правда, не сняли, лишь отцепили наручники от крюка, за который Локи был подвешен к потолку, да перекрепили цепь ножных кандалов от кольца в полу к толстому кожаному ремню, опоясывающему пленника, так что он смог передвигаться мелким семенящим шагом.

Бумаги Тони подписал почти не глядя. Точнее, так могло показаться со стороны, а сам Тони увидел всё, что ему было нужно. И срок «аренды» заключённого, щедро увеличенный ЩИТом аж до целой недели, с возможностью продления по необходимости, и разрешение на опыты, включающее отказ от претензий даже в случае необратимой порчи подопытного.

Отработанный материал. ЩИТ уже не надеялся вытянуть из Локи ничего полезного, вот почему его отдали так легко. И вот почему били — похоже, перевели в разряд учебных пособий для изучения методик допроса. Ох, если бы одноглазый мазафакер только знал, какой возможности только что лишился!

Локи прекрасно справлялся со своей ролью. Молчал, уставившись в пол, лишь время от времени угрюмо посматривал на своего нового тюремщика, двигался медленно и неуклюже, а когда они выгрузились на вертолётной площадке Башни, стоял столбом до тех пор, пока Тони его не пнул, задавая направление.

— Всё, принцесса, можешь прекращать смотреть на меня волком, — сказал Тони, устало прислоняясь к стенке лифта. — Никто нас не видит. А я тебя не трону, не бойся.

Локи негромко, но очень выразительно хмыкнул.

— Да, я знаю, кто ты. Иначе не пришёл бы так вовремя с этими маленькими чудесными капсулами, — напомнил Тони.

Локи промолчал. Недовольно шевельнув желваками, Тони без особой деликатности вытащил его из лифта и начал копаться в ящике с ключами для наручников. Вызывающий запах альфы, исходящий от Локи, раздражал и мешал сосредоточиться, но умом Тони прекрасно понимал: он тоже в подобной ситуации не торопился бы с признанием.

Нужный ключ, наконец, подвернулся под руку, Тони снял цепи и махнул рукой в сторону ванной комнаты.

— Душ там. Сумеешь сам помыться или пойти с тобой?

Сказал — и поморщился. Боже, да он в семнадцать лет подкатывал изящнее! Что с ним творится? Локи себе не враг, чтобы сбежать перед самой течкой, а своим самоконтролем Тони всегда гордился и вполне заслуженно — даже самая сладкая омега не могла добиться от него случайной вязки. Но сейчас ему безотчётно не хотелось отпускать Локи от себя даже ненадолго.

— Сколько у меня времени? — наконец, соизволил заговорить Локи.

Тони пришлось с усилием сглотнуть, чтобы немного прийти в себя. Голос Локи, так похожий на голос Большого Джо, звучал неожиданно привлекательно с точки зрения альфы, которым сейчас был Тони. Его идеальный альфа и в то же время идеальный омега? Не слишком ли идеально?

— Сложно сказать, — мотнув головой, чтобы отогнать наваждение, признался Тони. — Мне одной капсулы хватает на три часа, но у тебя невероятно мощный омега-ген. Пока ты был в отключке, я взял образец и протестировал твою кровь, так что можешь не отрицать.

Локи, не таясь, принюхался и скривил губы.

— Ты альфа.

— Сейчас я в фазе альфы, — поправил Тони. — Но я гамма. Если не веришь, могу при тебе провести экспресс-анализ, он будет положительным на оба гена.

— Не стоит терять время. Я чувствую ложь. Сейчас ты не лжёшь.

Тони не особенно удивился этому заявлению. Поговаривали, будто сильные омеги перед течкой чувствуют запахи так остро, что могут легко «читать» мысли своего партнёра. Если Локи — сильнейший из омег, остаётся только гадать о его способностях.

— Мы можем проверить уровень омелазина, но, если течку отсрочили с помощью капсул, он может упасть резко и внезапно. Паршивые ощущения, но у меня не было другого выхода. Извини.

Локи растерянно моргнул и слегка пошатнулся. Тони рефлекторно шагнул к нему, и тут запах стал меняться.

— Кажется, выбора у меня не осталось, — криво усмехнулся Локи. — Но учти: присунешь раньше, чем я окончательно поплыву — оторву и затолкаю в глотку.

Тони заколебался. Вообще он собирался предложить свой коктейль и Большого Джо. Но едва начинающий раскрываться запах обладал такой притягательностью, что намерение добровольно уступить Локи другому альфе теперь казалось чем-то немыслимым. Как и намерение самому лишить себя возможности откликнуться на этот зов. Без коктейля Локи сам подставится, да ещё и умолять будет.

— А если я сделаю так, что ты не поплывёшь? — Слова приходилось выталкивать через силу, но, спросив, Тони ощутил что-то вроде гордости. Пусть выбор остаётся за Локи.

Тот как раз сумел доплестись до ванной комнаты и согнулся, стягивая штаны. Услышав вопрос, Локи медленно разогнулся и неверяще уставился на Тони. Ну конечно, ложь он почувствовал бы.

— Тогда ты станешь первым мужчиной, которого я запомню, — тихо сказал Локи. Его зрачки гипнотически расширялись и сокращались, а по телу пробегала дрожь. — И, возможно, тем единственным, кто запомнит меня.

— Потерпи ещё секунд сорок, — попросил Тони, выскакивая за дверь. — ДЖАРВИС...

— Концентрация, сэр?

— В пять раз выше максимальной! — прикинув в уме, на сколько Локи хватило двух капсул, выкрикнул Тони, на бегу срывая с себя пиджак и рубашку.

Обувь тоже осталась где-то в коридоре. Вернувшись с коктейлем, Тони едва не захлебнулся в запахе, заполнившем душевую кабину. Локи стоял под струями воды, медленно поворачиваясь и изгибаясь своим невероятно длинным телом, как загипнотизированная дудочкой факира змея.

Укола он словно не почувствовал, но когда Тони, не сумев сдержаться, прижался губами к месту недавнего укуса, целуя и зализывая похожую на метку рану, Локи глубоко вздохнул и положил другую руку ему на голову, перебирая волосы.

— Ты приятно пахнешь, — прошептал Локи, нервно вздрагивая. — Ты меня не обидишь, Тони Старк?

Тони фыркнул, вспомнив, с какой лёгкостью Локи выкинул его в окно. Попробуй, обидь такого!

— Я никогда не терял головы, — сказал Тони, выпрямившись и легонько поглаживая Локи по груди. — Но, боюсь, именно тебе я не могу этого обещать. И всё же... Этот раз у тебя, получается, вроде как первый? Я постараюсь, чтобы тебе было приятно вспоминать его, ладно?

Локи прикусил губу, в его глазах заблестели слёзы.

— Тише, тише, всё хорошо.

Тони притянул его к себе и обнял, успокаивающе гладя по спине и волосам.

— Твои брюки, — капризным тоном сказал Локи, отстраняясь.

— Так надо, — позволив пробиться басовитым властным ноткам, ответил Тони. Ткань намокла и неприятно облепила пах и ноги, но это хоть немного сдерживало возбуждение. — Ты слишком горячий и вкусный, чтобы я мог продержаться только на силе воли, — мягко добавил он, и Локи довольно, игриво улыбнулся.

Его запах всё ещё раскрывался, добавляя новые и новые оттенки, словно распускающийся цветок. Ничего похожего Тони ещё не встречал и лишь каким-то чудом продолжал цепляться за остатки рассудка.

— Давай-ка лучше тебя искупаем, — предложил он, открывая шкафчик с гелями и шампунями. — Ммм, посмотрим... Как тебе вот это?

Зная, как болезненно обостряется чувствительность омег во время течки, Тони не стал совать флакон Локи под нос, а лишь на долю секунды отщёлкнул колпачок. Первую дюжину предложенных гелей Локи забраковал с ходу, гримаса отвращения сошла с его лица только тогда, когда Тони перешёл на фирмы, славящиеся естественными добавками. Теперь Локи принюхивался дольше.

— Вот это, — наконец, остановил он свой выбор на самом невзрачном флаконе.

Тони понятливо кивнул. Этот набор он помнил, его подарила маленькая тайка, с которой...

Оплеуха была настолько мощной, что Тони не удержался на ногах.

— Не смей вспоминать при мне своих потаскух! — яростно прошипел Локи.

— Прости, виноват, больше не буду, — быстро заверил Тони, сдвигаясь на залитом водой полу так, чтобы перекрыть выход из душа.

— Вот теперь точно вижу, что ты не альфа, — остывая, буркнул Локи.

Обхватил себя руками, шмыгнул носом. Во взгляде проскользнула неуверенность и даже недоумение.

— Эй, всё в порядке! — поднимаясь на ноги, заверил Тони. — Коктейль не влияет на саму течку, только позволяет оставаться в сознании.

— Но я не должен был...

Локи умолк, не договорив, но Тони обострённым чутьём гаммы уловил направление недосказанной мысли. Локи никогда не ревновал своих альф, потому что никого из них не хотел и не считал своим.

— Повернись спиной, — спокойно, словно ничего не произошло, сказал Тони, подобрав флакон и выдавливая на ладонь порцию геля.

Локи послушался, казалось, даже с облегчением. От прикосновения по его телу вновь прошла волна дрожи, Локи застонал и прогнулся в пояснице, неприкрыто подставляя задницу. Но Тони не воспользовался этим проявлением слабости, неспешно намыливал широкие плечи, разминал бугрящиеся на спине мышцы, гладил невероятные длинные ноги, получая от этого не меньше удовольствия, чем от прикосновений к своему телу во время течки.

Синяки и ссадины словно смывались, и Тони всё сильнее накрывало желанием оставить на бледной коже свои метки.

— Тони, я... Всё равно хочу больше, — в конце концов признался Локи, поймав его руку и сжав почти до боли.

— Идём, — согласился Тони.

Мокрые брюки к тому моменту превратились в пыточный инструмент, и он с удовольствием избавился от них. Быстро смыв остатки геля и шампуня, Тони завернул Локи в пушистый банный халат и отвёл в почти неиспользуемую спальню, где только он сам и ночевал несколько раз, притом в одиночестве.

Покрывало с одеялом полетели на пол, вместо этого Тони накидал на кровать целую гору подушек. На подстраивающейся под контуры тела поверхности Большого Джо наверняка было бы комфортнее, но от одной мысли о том, что до Локи дотронется кто-то другой, в груди Тони зарождалось глухое угрожающее рычание.

— С кем ты собираешься драться? — повалившись на кровать и обхватив руками сразу несколько подушек, поинтересовался Локи.

— С любым, кто посягнёт на тебя, — честно ответил Тони.

— Расслабься, здесь никого нет, — рассмеялся Локи, откидываясь на спину и потягиваясь. Снова перевернулся на живот, поёрзал, зарываясь носом в подушку. — А говорил, что плейбой… — пробормотал он, прикрыв глаза. — От подушек только тобой пахнет.

Тони мысленно поставил себе жирный плюс. Расхожую байку о жене, которая во время внеплановой течки, случившейся в загородном доме, унюхала любовницу, приведённую туда мужем пять лет назад, и отсудила у него состояние, опознав эту любовницу по запаху, Тони воспринимал только как анекдот. Но с Локи никакая предосторожность не казалась лишней.

А Локи извивался на кровати, то зарываясь в подушки, то раскидывая их в стороны. Его запах накатывал на Тони, тянул словно магнитом, делая ожидание невыносимым. Тони, как мог, отвлекался рутинными делами. Выбрал из ароматических свечей те, что гарантированно были сделаны только из натуральных компонентов и обладали самым лёгким запахом, почти неуловимым для обоняния альфы. Расставил несколько штук в дальних углах комнаты, зажёг и прикрыл специальными узорчатыми колпаками. Включил музыку: мягкий рокот волн, шелест сухой травы и едва слышный ритм барабанов.

Всё это, похоже, раздразнило Локи ещё больше. Его щёки порозовели, губы приоткрылись, взгляд затуманился и намертво прикипел к паху Тони. Но он упрямо молчал. Вероятно, так же, как молчал на допросах ЩИТа. Неужели ему совсем не нравится запах Тони? Неужели только течка толкает их друг к другу?

Локи вздрогнул и прикусил губу. Его пальцы комкали простыню, грозя довести Тони до сердечного приступа от нереализованного напряжения. Чёрт возьми, ещё никогда принцип «лучше пятнадцать минут подождать, чем потом всю ночь уговаривать» не подводил его так сокрушительно. Будь Тони обычным альфой, Локи давно уже стонал бы под ним. Может, это ему и нужно? Хочет, чтобы Тони сорвался и взял его силой? Но зачем?

Локи трясло всё сильнее, его запах стал не просто манящим, а одуряющим. У Тони подогнулись колени, и он едва не свалился на кровать. Локи всем телом потянулся к нему, и Тони внезапно понял одну простую вещь: глупый и гордый омега скорее умрёт, чем попросит альфу о спаривании, оставаясь в сознании. Потому что у него никогда не было выбора, а благородство, которое пытался тут проявить Тони, — с точки зрения текущего омеги не более чем издевательство и шантаж.

— Господи, что я делаю? — прошептал Тони, ложась рядом с Локи и жадно лаская судорожно прижимающееся к нему тело. — Локи, прости! Я так тебя хочу, ты не представляешь…

Протяжно всхлипнув, Локи попытался прижаться ещё плотнее, наваливаясь сверху, но Тони ловко вывернулся и сам придавил его к кровати.

— Дааа, — выдохнул Локи, когда Тони лизнул его горло.

Предугадывая желание своего альфы, запрокинул голову, выставив подбородок вверх. Тони всё же запустил пальцы в его волосы, фиксируя положение, и с наслаждением принялся вылизывать вздрагивающие ключицы и доверчиво подставленное горло с острым кадыком. Жарко подышал в ухо, заставив рассмеяться и дёрнуться, прижимая голову к плечу.

Выпустив волосы Локи, Тони приподнялся на локтях, любуясь немного успокоившимся, но по-прежнему находящимся в самом разгаре течки омегой. Нет, пожалуй, даже Супер-Омегой. Каждая линия, каждое движение, каждый звук — всё было совершенным. И Тони не мог больше представить себе мира, в котором он будет лишён возможности этим обладать.

— Хорошо, — словно откликаясь на его мысли, согласился Локи. — Возьми. Хочу. Тебя. Внутри.

— А я-то как хочу, — пробормотал Тони, переворачивая его и оглаживая спину и круглую упругую задницу.

Локи подгрёб под живот ком из подушек и выгнулся, расставляя ноги, прижимаясь щекой и грудью к кровати. Ягодицы маняще раздвинулись, и Тони едва не забыл, как дышать.

— Бедный мальчик, как же ты терпел-то… — прохрипел он.

Ни о какой подготовке можно было даже не думать, анус Локи и без того вывернулся розочкой, на «лепестках» которой поблёскивали крупные капли смазки. Головка вошла туда с чмокающим звуком, и мышцы жадно сомкнулись вокруг, пульсируя, словно посасывая член. Тони почувствовал, как поджимаются пальцы у него на ногах, как выступает испарина вдоль позвоночника, и испугался, что сейчас облажается от восторга, как мальчишка со своей первой омегой, повязав лишь воздух. Локи резко подался назад, насадившись до упора, но Тони, недовольно рыкнув, шлёпнул его по спине, крепко ухватил за бёдра и отстранился, оставив внутри только головку.

Мелкие поступательные движения позволили ему точно определить расстояние до простаты, а подобрать нужный угол и частоту движений вовсе было делом техники. Локи как-то удивлённо, прерывисто вздохнул, затем начал постанывать и всё смелее вертеть задом. Тони ему не мешал, контролируя лишь глубину проникновения, и через минуту-другую Локи вскрикнул и кончил.

Тони наклонился, целуя и гладя его мокрую спину, но едва Локи успел сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, как Тони плотно прижался сверху, вдавливая его в постель и размашисто вколачиваясь по самые яйца. Смена тактики принесла желанные и самые щедрые плоды. Локи поначалу протестующе дёрнулся, но Тони лишь сжал его ещё крепче и предупредительно куснул за плечо.

Локи замер, послушно уткнувшись в подушку носом. Затем задрожал, сладко всхлипывая на особенно звонких шлепках. Тони не останавливался, дикий гормональный коктейль, бурлящий в крови, позволил бы ему драть Локи таким образом хоть до утра, но этого не потребовалось. Запах Локи снова изменился. Словно в уже почти распустившемся цветке вдруг прорезалась сердцевина, до последнего скрывавшаяся за лепестками. Сердцевина такая насыщенная и яркая, что всё предыдущее разом поблекло.

Теперь Локи закричал. Или застонал. Или запел. Тони не знал, как точнее охарактеризовать издаваемые Локи звуки, но его они лишь подхлестнули. Кажется, впервые в жизни Тони «поплыл», находясь в фазе альфы, и это оказалось чертовски приятно! На этот раз Локи шёл к финишу долго, его кожа стала такой мокрой, что выскальзывала из-под пальцев, и Тони пришлось ухватить его за волосы, чтобы удержать в захвате. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что Локи пытается вырваться, но это было просто предвестие оргазма.

Раньше Тони думал, что выражение «биться в экстазе» — некое художественное преувеличение, но сейчас наблюдал это наяву. Локи кричал, явно не слыша собственного крика, извивался и дёргался, явно не отдавая себе отчёта в этом, а его задница словно превратилась в вакуумный насос, с которым не смогло бы поспорить никакое самообладание. Впрочем, Тони и не пытался спорить. Ему было невероятно хорошо.

Настолько хорошо, что он напрочь забыл об узле. И когда Локи, кончая, сжался особенно крепко, повязал его. Замер, в панике ожидая реакции, но Локи лишь вздохнул успокоенно, не открывая глаз, вытер нос о подушку, подтянул ноги к животу и повернулся набок. Тони выждал ещё несколько минут, затем приподнялся и заглянул Локи в лицо. Блаженство. Чистое, неприкрытое блаженство.

Внезапно Тони почувствовал себя очень старым. Своим обострённым, не присущим альфам чутьём он понимал, что подобное Локи запомнил бы даже сквозь безумие течки. А значит, ему ни разу не встретился тот, кто не ограничился торопливой случкой с неспособным сопротивляться или заявить о собственных желаниях омегой? Какое кощунство! Бедный мальчик.

К желанию обладать, ничуть не ослабевшему даже сейчас, когда они лежали, сцепившись, добавилось столь же мощное желание сделать так, чтобы и Локи не захотел ни одного другого альфу. Тони осторожно сел, перекинув ногу Локи через себя и развернув его на спину. Мышцы по-прежнему крепко держали набухший узел, но повернуться позволили, Локи лишь промычал что-то сонно и раскинулся, прикрыв глаза рукой. Тони погладил его бёдра, ответившие лёгким подрагиванием, тронул слипшиеся короткие завитки тёмных волос на лобке, положил обе ладони на поджарый живот.

Вязка не вызвала у него отвращения. И мысль о том, что живот Локи может впоследствии округлиться, — тоже. Конечно, не в этот раз, коктейль действует и как противозачаточное, но… Раньше Тони считал это в принципе невозможным. А теперь его, кажется, не испугает даже самое анекдотичное поведение беременного партнёра.

Тони наклонился вперёд и нежно прижался губами к губам Локи. Те с готовностью приоткрылись. Удивительно, как приятно, оказывается, целоваться, не пытаясь удержать инициативу исключительно в своих руках. А когда язык Локи в очередной раз скользнул в его рот, Тони чуть приподнял их сцепленные бёдра и толкнулся. Прямо с узлом. Тот сдвинулся совсем немного, но Локи застонал Тони в рот.

— Нравится?

— Сделай так ещё раз!

— Только раз? — усмехнулся Тони. — Хорошо.

— Ещё! — потребовал Локи, обхватывая его ногами. — Ещё! Ещё!!!

— Эту просьбу я готов выполнять вечно.

Ну, с вечностью Тони, конечно, погорячился, но до утра они успели повязаться ещё шесть раз. Перепробовали десяток поз и несколько игрушек. Отмылись до скрипа и вновь покрылись по́том, спермой и смазкой. Уничтожили все запасы в холодильнике и три большие пиццы, привезённые заспанным курьером.

Реальность постучалась в окно с рассветом.

— Уже утро, — недовольно щурясь на пробивающийся сквозь жалюзи свет, сказал Локи.

— Ну, когда-то же оно должно было наступить, — чмокнув его в разлохмаченную макушку, усмехнулся Тони. — Или ты думал, ради такого случая Земля остановится?

Локи проворчал что-то невнятное, зарываясь головой под подушку. Тони сделал ещё пару шагов в направлении ванной комнаты и остановился. Принюхался.

— Глупо было надеяться, что ты не заметишь, да? — сказал Локи, садясь. Глаза у него были ясные и совсем не сонные.

— Никто не ждёт от альфы чутья омеги, — пожал плечами Тони. — Но я-то гамма.

— И что дальше? — помолчав, спросил Локи. — Теперь начнутся обещанные опыты?

— Сам же прекрасно знаешь, ничего такого не будет.

Локи встал, отошёл к окну, потянулся. Тони сглотнул набежавшую слюну. Ничего не изменилось, он всё так же хотел своего идеального омегу. И в то же время изменилось всё. Запах, пропитавший спальню за эту безумную ночь, помешал почувствовать сразу, но Локи уже снова пах как альфа.

— Зачем? — тоскливо поморщился Тони. — Ты же великолепен. Неподражаем. Уникален. Зачем красить в чёрный цвет ослепительно белые перья?

— Омеги не становятся царями.

Словно это что-то объясняло! Пустые предрассудки. Омеги и партнёров не выбирают. Но ведь течка у Локи закончилась пару часов назад, это Тони сейчас отчётливо чувствовал, и последний их раз на неё уже не спишешь. Локи сам, по доброй воле позволил ему себя повязать. К сожалению, воспользоваться этим аргументом Тони не мог. Локи не простит.

— А знаешь… Иди! — сказал Тони. — Становись царём. Покоряй планеты. Бей, жги, круши. Будь, кем захочешь. Когда устанешь бегать от себя самого… Я буду здесь.

Локи молчал, лишь в его широко открытых глазах, кажется, поблёскивали слёзы. Тони тоже молчал. Затем развернулся и пошёл в ванную комнату. Когда он вернулся, спальня была пуста. 

 

***

Сигнал общего сбора застал Тони на утренней пробежке. Вышедший из портала Стрэндж поздравил Пеппер с её грядущим бракосочетанием и посоветовал поскорее возвращаться домой, ведь кто знает, удастся ли удержать врага на подготовленной позиции. Тони вообще был против идеи устраивать новое побоище на Земле, но его не послушали. Хорошо хоть удалось настоять на своём при выборе собственно места.

Возле обрыва выгоревшая под солнцем трава была уже изрядно вытоптана. Впрочем, чего ещё ждать от Супер-Альфы, как не попытки собрать хотя бы маленькую собственную армию?

Оглядевшись, Тони обнаружил, что они явились последними. Пёстрый кораблик асгардцев приземлился прямо перед открытием портала из Нью-Йорка. В Норвегии солнце уже перевалило за полдень, и на отполированных деталях доспехов Тора заиграли ослепительно яркие блики, вынуждая щуриться и прятать глаза. Тони пожалел, что его новая броня упакована в контейнер на груди, ведь экран шлема отфильтровал бы помехи, а заодно надёжно скрыл бы направление его взгляда. Впрочем, туда уставился не он один.

Шесть прошедших лет неожиданно сильно изменили Локи. Нет, он, конечно, не постарел, но как-то повзрослел. Стал спокойнее и мудрее. Плащ сменил цвет, словно прежний зелёный расслоился на синий и жёлтый, место рогатого шлема заняла куда более изящная, хоть и тоже рогатая диадема, не скрывающая отросших ниже плеч волос.

— Друзья, — выступив вперёд, начал Тор, — я знаю, мой брат Локи доставил вам немало неприятностей. Но он изменился!

Судя по взгляду Локи, на языке у него вертелся не один десяток колкостей, но он молчал, и это подтверждало изменения в нём лучше, чем все слова в мире.

— Он даже пахнет иначе, — прищурившись и склонив голову набок, сказала Наташа.

— Он пахнет, как Старк, — негромко сказал Брюс, подходя к ним. — Привет, Тони, привет, Нат. С тех пор, как мы с Локи встретились на Сакааре, я всё думал, кого же мне этот запах напоминает...

Локи усмехнулся, вызывающе задрал подбородок и скрестил на груди руки. Тони постарался принять независимый вид. Если Локи хотел о чём-то заявить этой милой провокацией, пусть сам и отвечает на вопросы.

— Объявляю вас мужем и женой, — хмыкнула прилетевшая с асгардцами девица. — Ваш-величество, мы вроде насчёт подраться договаривались? — обратилась она к Тору. — Зря торопились?

— Думаю, сегодня битвы не будет, — качнул головой Тони.

Опровергая его слова, земля под ногами дрогнула от тяжести вонзившихся в неё кораблей. Словно гигантский зверь ударил лапой по плато, оставив в нём глубоко увязшие когти. Горизонт почернел от лавины извергнутых кораблями тварей. Танос со свитой появились не так шумно.

— Твои порталы намного эффектнее, — чуть наклонившись к Стрэнджу, вполголоса сообщил Тони.

Магу, похоже, было не до шуток. Искалеченные пальцы судорожно сжимали амулет со светящимся зелёным камнем. Остальные обладатели камней тоже не выглядели счастливыми. Ванда жалась к Вижену, Стражи с беспокойством поглядывали на Квилла.

— Старк, если у тебя есть какой-то план, самое время посвятить нас в него, — крепче сжимая щит, сказал Роджерс.

— Не хмурься, Кэп, от этого появляются морщины, — фыркнул Тони. — Счёт пока в нашу пользу, у этой сливы-переростка только один стразик из комплекта. Вот стоило забирать у нас Тессеракт, чтобы потом его можно было просто подобрать в обломках! Но уж ладно, дело, считай, прошлое. Кстати, Тор, дружище, мои искренние соболезнования по поводу Асгарда. Старк Индастриз поможет всем, чем сможет.

— Тони... — укоризненно покачав головой, одёрнула его Наташа. — На что ты рассчитываешь? У него армия.

— А у нас — секретное оружие, — наконец встречаясь с Локи взглядом, сказал он. — Ведь так?

— Ты циник, — хмыкнул Локи. Обвёл взглядом надвигающуюся армию, затем собравшихся супергероев. — А как же твои друзья?

— ПЯТНИЦА, обеспечь-ка наше войско защитой от самого сладкого в мире яда. Протокол "Совершенство", — коснувшись наушника, распорядился Тони. — И не забудь про особые дозы для суперов.

— Конечно, босс.

За воротником его спортивной куртки появилось утолщение, раскрылось потайным карманом, выпустив тучу микроскопических дротиков. Соратники один за другим задёргались, охая и хватаясь за шеи, словно атакованные роем ос.

— Так ты действительно ждал... — чуть охрипшим голосом проговорил Локи.

— Я надеялся.

«Вспоминал о тебе каждый день. Перенёс Большого Джо в ту спальню. Твой запах держался там два года, три месяца, девятнадцать дней, шесть часов и тринадцать минут. И только в прошлом году я перестал его улавливать даже во время течки».

— Парни, не хочу вас торопить, но если ваше секретное оружие активируется дольше десяти минут, мы крепко влипли, — запуская репульсоры и поднимаясь в воздух, сказал Роуди. Те, кто умел летать, последовали его примеру, зависнув невысоко над землёй, остальные покрепче перехватили оружие.

Аутрайдеры приближались сплошной лавиной, словно собирались попросту смести горстку защитников в плещущееся под обрывом море.

— Локи.

— Да, Тони?

«Ты ведь можешь прекратить это. Битвы не будет, если ты раскроешься, потому что никто не называет битвой истребление беспомощного противника. А противостоять тебе не сможет никто».

«И ради чего мне это делать?»

«Ради меня».

«Наглец».

«Знаю».

«Мог бы хоть для приличия сделать вид, что просишь великого меня помочь ничтожным вам».

«Нет времени на игры, Бэмби».

«Ты вьёшь из меня верёвки».

«Потому что я именно тот человек, которого ты так долго ждал».

«Наглец!»

«Что, не так?»

«Ну, так».

«Ты ведь будешь моим идеальным омегой?»

«Да, Тони».

«Обещаю, я никогда и никому не дам тебя в обиду».

«Даже когда снова войдёшь в фазу омеги сам?»

«Даже тогда. Ведь на это время ты станешь для меня идеальным альфой, правда?»

«Да».

«А ещё я ужасно хочу тебя пометить».

«Я удивлён, что ты не сделал этого той ночью».

«И мы будем жить долго и счастливо. И заведём ребёнка».

«Троих».

«Продано!»

«Но одного из них родишь ты».

«Думаешь, получится?»

«Ты ничего ещё обо мне не знаешь, Тони Старк».

«Неужели?»

Самое главное Тони знал: Локи всё же вернулся. И это была победа. За время их безмолвного диалога Тони подошёл вплотную и теперь мог крепко обнять его.

— Самое совершенное ваше оружие — это любовь? — усмехнулся Локи. — Как поэтично. Тогда активируй его.

На активацию Тони понадобилось ровно тридцать восемь секунд. Тридцать восемь секунд нежного, страстного, упоительного поцелуя. Потом Локи с протяжным вздохом оторвался от его губ и запрокинул лицо к небу.

— Да будет свет! — мягко сказал он. И улыбнулся.

Его улыбка словно раздробилась на миллиарды отражений. И запах миллиардов Супер-Омег в мгновение ока остановил казавшуюся несокрушимой армию. Аутрайдеры падали там, где их заставал этот запах, и начинали тереться мордой о землю, кататься, скрести её задними лапами, роняя с клыков хлопья слюны. Свита Таноса тоже выбыла из сражения сразу, а вот Безумный Титан ухитрился изловить одно из отражений и вздёрнуть его в воздух, ухватив за горло. Но так и застыл, сладострастным взглядом наблюдая за агонией.

— Они твои, братец! Развлекайся, — предложил Локи.

Тони он из объятий не выпустил, и они вдвоём наблюдали, как взлетает на молниях Тор, занося над головой свой Штормбрейкер, как срываются с кончиков пальцев Ванды алые разряды, как выкашивает просеки в рядах аутрайдеров щит капитана Роджерса.

Но время шло, дыхание Локи становилось всё тяжелее, а вражеской армии всё не было конца.

— Их слишком много, — пробормотал Локи. — Так долго не выдержу.

— Это можно исправить, — вдруг сказал Стрэндж, приземляясь рядом в своём развевающемся плаще.

Несколькими пассами активировал висящий на груди амулет, закрутил вокруг запястий зелёные круги рун и словно толкнул что-то от себя. Над плато прошла мутно-зелёная волна, заставляя мир застыть в неподвижности. Быстрыми круговыми движениями, словно протирая запотевшее стекло, Стрэндж вернул подвижность соратникам.

— Где ж ты раньше был? — проворчал Тони, с трудом удерживая Локи на ногах.

— Это вместо благодарности? — хмыкнул Стрэндж.

— Нет, вместо благодарности можешь открыть нам портал обратно в Нью-Йорк, — парировал Тони, глядя на бесславный конец Таноса и его армии. Танос так и не выпустил двойника Локи, за что и поплатился — разъярённый Тор одним ударом снёс ему голову.

— И лимузин до подъезда? — саркастично уточнил Стрэндж.

— Нет, лучше открыть портал прямо в Башню, — слабым голосом ответил Локи.

Ему Стрэндж возражать не стал, и через несколько минут золотистый круг портала сомкнулся у них за спиной. Увидев кровать, Локи сразу же повалился носом в подушку и невнятно пробормотал:

— Делай со мной что хочешь, только не буди…

Тони лишь усмехнулся. Куда ему теперь торопиться? Ведь и для него Локи был тем человеком, которого он ждал всю жизнь. Что ему ещё один день?


End file.
